Jonny's Parents Come to Hotel Transylvania
by BlackFireDragonStar
Summary: Jonny's parents come to the hotel, they meet Mavis and Dracula, try to convice Jonny to leave but fail, Jonny convinces them to let him stay, Jonny has to decide on if he wants to become a vampire or stay as a human.


Hi everyone, I know I goofed up on my last story called Hotel Transylvania Goes to Hawaii. It was an acident, my computer was acting weird when I was writing it and messed me up, so I'm very sorry about that and I have no idea why my story is listed twice in the same story line. I hope you all enjoy this story and please review. I'm still a bit new at this so please undertand. I'm practicing my writing skills on this site so that I can become a famous author because I love to type my stories online. Its easier and faster than writing with a pen and paper.

This new story will be about how Jonny's Parents come to see his new girlfriend and have no idea that she is a vampire and later find out about it and freak out about it. They try to convince him about leaving but at the same time he trys to convince them that Mavis is his zing and won't leave no matter what. He manages to convince them but now he has another would have to make a decision to either stay as a human like his parents or become a vampire so he can stay with Mavis forever despite having to deal with giving up most of the human ways and accepting all the vampire ways.

**Jonny's Parents Come to Hotel Transylvania**

It has been 2 years since Jonny and Mavis have been together. Life was good for the young couple traveling here and there, visiting other monsters and humans on their travels, and just having fun together. It was a normal night at Hotel Transylvania and Jonny was planning to prank Dracula, with some help from Mavis. The prank would be that Mavis would get her dad to come running to the main lobby and Jonny would hide behind a pillar waiting for Dracula to run into a wall of plastic wrap.

Jonny said wile trying not to laugh "Ok Mavis I'm ready when you are sweety!" Mavis replied back "All right then, I will go get my dad! I will be back in a few!" With that said she went in a flash of violet and a few seconds later she came running back with Dracula's cape. Dracula cried out "Mavis! Give me back my cape! I mean it!" Mavis hid next to Jonny to watch and wait for the impact and sure enough came a loud THUD!

Their prank had worked. They both went to see how Dracula was doing and found him wrapped up like a mummy with plastic wrap. By the time they reached him, they were laughing like crazy and Dracula was trying to get the plastic wrap off. Jonny smirked and said "Hey look! It's Mummy-Dracula!" Mavis joked and said "Nice Dad now you have a costume for Halloween which is in several months!"

Dracula finally managed to get the plastic wrap off of him and said "Hahaha very funny you two. Just vait for my turn to prank you two, then ve'll see who is the best prankster." A few moments later all three stopped to hear some noises coming from the front door and two humans, a man and a women, came through and Jonny was shocked to see it was his parents.

Seeing the look of shock and horror on her boyfriend's face, Mavis asked "Jonny? Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." Jonny managed to say "Uh Mavis, Drac? You guys see those two humans over there? Well that's my parents and they have no idea that Mavis is my vampire girlfriend and the legendary Dracula is her father. They're gonna freak out when they figure it out. I told them that I was staying at a hotel with my girlfriend and her dad is the hotel manager, but that was it nothing else. Oh man I didn't know they would actually come and find me."

Both Dracula and Mavis looked at each other with worried looks on their faces. Dracula said with a calm tone in his voice "Jonny, maybe you could introduce us to them. Maybe it von't be that bad, right?" Jonny replied "Well let's put it this way, my parents are afraid of monsters. When I was going out in the world for the first time they tried to tell me that it would dangerous and that monsters would try to eat me. But I managed to convince them and the rest was history."

Jonny's parents finally spotted him and ran as fast as they could to get to him and gave him a huge hug. Poor Jonny was stuck between his mom and dad's imbrace but he managed to wriggle free. His mom had blond hair with some brown highlights, wore purple sneakers, tan shorts, pink short sleeved shirt with a cute picture of a puppy and a kitty on it, she had blue eyes, a bit of freckles on parts of her face, and she had a pink backpack. Her name was Sarah.

His dad had messy red hair like his, wore brown sneakers, black shorts, blue short sleeved shirt that had a picture of a couple of monkey on it, he had brown eyes, and had a blue backpack. His name was Bob. Jonny asked "Uh Mom, Dad, why are you guys here, how did you find this place, and how did you know I was here?"

Sarah said "Well fist off we missed our little Jonny and wanted to meet your new girlfriend and her dad, second we asked some Transylvnanian folks if they knew any hotels around here and suggested this place, and third when you were a baby we put an emergency microchip in your head so we can find you no matter where you go."

Bob said while looking around "Wow this is a might fine hotel here. Where is your gilrfriend and her dad who is the mangar so we can introduce outselves?" Jonny was both shocked and mad from he just heard and said "What?!Are you freaking kidding me?! Are you two out of your minds?! You chiped me when I was a baby?! That is just so messed up! Ugh!"

Mavis came to his side and did her best to calm him down. She eventually got him to calm down. Dracula came over to introduce himself first and then Mavis did the same. When everyone was introduced to each other, both Sarah and Bob looked at each other and then at their son, his girlfriend, and her dad. Sarah said in a nervous tone in her voice "Jonny, I don't think you should be dating this vampire anymore it's not natural or safe. I mean she or her dad could attack you at any moment."

Bob said agreeing with his wife "Yeah son, your mother is right you need to come home to California with us and forget this whole place and them." Jonny argued and said "Mom, Dad, I love you guys and respect you, but this place is like my second home and I've lived here for two years now. Mavis is a cool,beatiful, nice, friendly, and totally awesome vampire and she is my zing. She wouldn't hurt me or any humans, in fact we've been travling together for two years and have been dating for two years. Her father is like a second dad to me and eventually will become my father in-law when I marry Mavis. I actually plan on proposing to her soon. Dracula is not what the legends say he is, he's the coolest and has very good sense of humor too. He actually only drinks blood substitutes like blood beaters cause he said that human blood is too fatty and you never know where it's been."

Seeing that they can't convince their son Sarah said "Very well Jonny, we shall accept this and respect your wishes. As long as your happy we're happy." Bob said "Yeah, I agree with your mother, but only one problem. What are you going to do since your a human and she is a vampire. Vampires are immortal and humans are not, you would have to decide if you want to be with her for all eternity or grow old and die while she stays young."

Jonny gulped and realized that his dad was right. What was he going to do? Mavis was his zing, his world, the very thought of not being with her made him sad. He made his decision he would become a vampire so he could be with her forever and not grow old and die.

Jonny said "Ok I've made my decision, I'm willing to become a vampire, and sacrafice my human abilities of being able to be in the sun, look in a mirror, which I hardly ever use, and being able to eat garlic, I actually don't like garlic that much anyway. I really want to be able to fly, climb on walls and ceilings, run super fast, and all that other cool vampire powers. Drinking blood would be a bit weird but I know I will get used to it and besides there will be other monster food that I can eat like wormcakes. I'm actually curious on what it tastes like."

Both his parents looked stunned and shocked but gave him a nod as their approval. Jonny smiled and walked over to Dracula and said "Drac can you please turn me into a vampire?" Dracula said "All right then, follow me to my room so that I can turn you into a vampire vithout anyone looking." Dracula then grabbed Jonny's arm and sped to his room to get the job done.

When they got there Jonny got into position and Dracula closed the door and came over and asked "Are you ready Jonny? This will hurt just to warn you." Jonny said "Yeah I'm ready and I know it will hurt. Just out of curiousity how do you turn me into a vampire anyway?" Dracula said "Oh it's nothing too bad, all I do is bite your neck and drink your blood. That's it you will become a vampire."

With that Jonny nodded and grabbed onto the end of the bed for support, closed his eyes, and said "Ok I'm ready when you are. Vamp me up." Dracula held onto Jonny's arms so he won't squirm, leaned over, and bit into Jonny's neck. The sensation of icy cold lips touching his neck gave him goose bumps and the pain was indeed horrible but he stood his ground. Dracula continued to swallow and Jonny started to feel light headed and dizzy from the lack of blood. A few moments later it was over and done Jonny had become a vampire, Dracula wiped the blood off his mouth and offered Jonny some blood beaters to which Jonny accepted and drank it all gone.

Dracula and Jonny then sped to the main lobby and everyone was impressed with how Jonny turned out. Jonny was wearing a cape that looked like Dracula's, black shirt, black pants, black shoes, his eyes from brown to blue, and his hair from red to black. Mavis loved Jonny's new appearance and said "Wow Jonny, you look even more handsome and cute, I love it." Sarah said "Jonny you look so cool." Bob said "Son, this is really impressive, I like it."

Later on both Sarah and Bob told their son that they now had to return to California. They all said their good-byes with a bit of tears from Sarah and they left the hotel. After they left Jonny excitedly said to Mavis and Dracula "Hey guys, now that I'm a vampire you want to fly around the hotel and have some fun before the sun comes up?" Both Dracula and Mavis said "Yeah!"

They all flew around the hotel in the moonlight playing bat tag and having fun.

Sorry I took so long to write this, I was really busy. I hope you all liked it and please review. :)


End file.
